


An IDOLiSH Christmas

by Moooomoo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I needed xmas cute warming family stuff and I decided to write it myself, Inspired by a beautiful fanart, Mitsuki is i7's mom and Yamato is the dad and you won't change my mind, Then some ppl started writing exactly what I wanted, but I started it so I still finished it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/pseuds/Moooomoo
Summary: It's December, Christmas is coming, and IDOLiSH7 is just a big family and both the adult team and the underage team of the group got the same idea.Inspired by this beautiful fanart: https://twitter.com/nasubinoojisan/status/1075013394812559360





	An IDOLiSH Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super self-indulging xmas themed fic because I love that. I actually wanted to write about the gift shopping part but I ended up writing about what led to it lol. It's fine though, because I highly recommend "Two in a winter night" by assortedwords if you feel like reading about the shopping directly.
> 
> Heavily inspired by the rabbit chats of the game.

It was early December, and the long awaited movie Hoshi Meguri no Kansokusha finally came out just ten days before. Today has been the last day of the promotion period preceding and following the release, and the photoshoots, magazine and tv show interviews and live events succeeding each other finally came to an end. No one would said it, but going to back to a regular schedule instead of the incredibly busy one they had these past months with the shooting and promoting was a relief for all seven members of IDOLiSH7. They all were extremely proud of their work, and the very good reviews the movie was getting just confirmed they were right to be. However, seeing how half of the members were dozing off somewhere in the dorm at only 6pm spoke for itself.

Tamaki fell asleep on the couch in the middle of playing one of his mobile games, his phone resting with precariousness on his lap and his head on Riku’s shoulder. Their center was no better, his glasses threatening to slip off his face any moment now and his book on the floor already. To complete the picture you had Nagi at their feet, lying down completely on the carpet right in front of said couch, deep asleep while hugging a Cocona pillow.

In charge of making the diner, Mitsuki couldn’t help but stop what he was doing to silently take some pictures of his cute fellow members. They all must have been really exhausted. Especially Nagi. Falling asleep in the middle of a brand new Magical Cocona episode he had never seen before was really unheard of. He would probably wake up crying, but he looked so peaceful right now that his friend couldn’t get himself to wake him up. So he just took some more photos. Nagi was _really_ damn handsome when he was sleeping, that was so unfair. And Riku and Tamaki were so cute, he knew his brother would immediately ask him to forward him the pictures.

Speaking of which. Not even ten minutes ago Iori was still silently studying on the kitchen table, but by the time Mitsuki went back to the kitchen the last kid of their group was also sleeping soundly on his notebook, his pen still in his hand. He barely had time to take a picture of his brother as well before Yamato dragged his feet into the leaving room, stifling a yawn.

“Mitsu, what you making for din—“

“Shhhh!”

Pointing at the sleepers, he then put his index finger in front of his lips for the oldest to keep his voice low. Not that anyone would likely wake up if they spoke normally, considering Cocona was still blasting at full volume and no one seemed to be disturbed. But better safe than sorry. Their leader showed up a thumb’s up and Mitsuki went back to cooking his curry while humming Hoshikuzu Magic quietly. He was almost finished, but he’ll probably just let it simmer an hour or so to grant the sleepers a bit more sleep. As soon at the preparation was done, he turned around to find everyone covered by a blanket, the phone, the book, the glasses and the pen careful put away on a table and the TV switched at a low level on a music channel. The Cocona episode was long over anyway. Yamoto was opening a beer can in front of the fridge and arched an eyebrow in answer to Mitsuki’s grin. The Izumi brother talked in a hushed voice.

“Curry. You asked me what we had for diner, right? I made curry, but I think it’s better to let them sleep a bit more. Can you wait one more hour?”

 “Yeah sure. They all seemed so exhausted, I have no problem waiting. Oni-san is tired too,” he added while yawning one more time, “but at least I’m used to it. It must be much worse for the kids. They really gave it all for this movie, didn’t they?”

Mitsuki couldn’t help but smile tenderly.

“Yeah, they really did.”

Nagi might not have had as much screen time as the other three, but he more than made up for it by helping all of them to rehearse their scenes anytime there was a need. And it was the first time any of them got to play such an important role so different from their usual persona, so they all rehearsed at literally any moment of free time they had.

“We should get them something!” suddenly added Mitsuki.

“What?”

“I mean, it’s Christmas this month right? I know we usually do our Secret Santa gift exchange, but I think we should get each of them another gift. They really deserve it, don’t you think?”

Yamato couldn’t help but smile at the enthusiasm.

“Yeah, sure. Why not. They assuredly do! We should ask Sou about it too.”

 _Not that they are the only ones that deserve a gift_ , couldn’t help but think the leader. Mitsuki really did an astonishing job with his Carnelian role, everyone – press included – was unanimous about it.

“By the way, where is Sou?”

“Now that you mention it… I don’t think he left his room since he’s been back. It’s been a while, I’m going to check up on him. It’s past our usual dinner time, it’s weird for him not to show up.”

Making his way to Sougo’s room, Mitsuki knocked on the door and called out his name but got no answer nor did he hear anything. Deciding to check if his group-mate was maybe asleep as well, he took upon him to carefully open the door. Sougo was actually on his computer, staring with a lot of intensity at the screen.

“Sougo?”

Failing to get an answer once again, Mitsuki tapped on his shoulder, making the other boy jump in surprise in his chair.

“Mi-mitsuki-san! You scared me, how long has you been there?”

“I’m sorry Sougo, but you didn’t seem to hear me. What are you doing that got you focusing so intensely?”

Blushing, Sougo moved his chair a bit to show him his screen. There were at least 25 tabs open at the same time, the one currently displayed about Ousama Pudding merchandise, but the others most likely as well as you could see the kanji of “Ou” showing-up on most of them.

“I was looking for a gift for Tamaki-kun…”

He went from pink to a deeper red.

“He worked so hard on the movie and on the promotion, and he got so much praise from the staff and the press, I thought that… well…”

Mitsuki couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction and the timing.

“You think it’s stupid… isn’t it? Aah I knew it was…”

“No, no, of course not! It makes me laugh because we had the exact same idea. I was just talking about it to Yamato earlier. How about we spoil our youngest members for Christmas this year? They all worked so hard, I think it’s more than deserved, isn’t it?”

Sougo showed him is most genuine smile.

“Yes!”

It didn’t take them long before the next common afternoon off of the adults of the group was booked to go gift shopping.

***

“Yotsuba-san, what are you doing in my room?”

A frown on his face, Iori was looking at Tamaki, Nagi and Riku, all sitting in front of him, wondering why this time his quiet evening was suddenly gone. It was like having three puppies on front of him wiggling their tails, waiting for a treat. That was actually very cute, but he could feel the trouble incoming.

“Iorin you don’t follow! I just said it!”

“No, I mean what are you doing in MY room specifically?? Can't you just do it in yours?”

“Mine doesn’t have 'nough space for everyone.”

“Your room is the exact same size as mine!!! Moreover, all of our rooms are the same size! If you cleaned it you would have more than enough space for—“

“Yeah yeah, whatev'. Iorin it’s very important!! I called it the Happy Happy Merry Merry Great Plan.”

“What’s with that absurd name?!”

“We came up with it with Nagicchi.”

With a big grin, Tamaki high-fived Nagi while Riku happily clapped and cheered on them. Iori could feel a headache coming up already, and it hasn’t even been five minutes yet.

“ _Don’t worry_ Iori, you’ll see it’s a _great_ plan!!”

“…Can someone tell me what this is all about already?” Iori gave up with a sigh.

“You know how Mikki and Yama-san always make us bentos for school? And how Sou-chan always help with our schedules and homework and everything?”

Iori couldn’t help but choke a bit on his tea. “You mean how Ousaka-san help _you_ with _your_ schedule and with _your_ homework? And should I remind you I help you with these as well—”

 “Iorin you’re not getting the point!!”

 _It would help if you would actually_ get _to the point!!_

Iori felt the urge to get upset, but Nagi and Riku were still looking at him with big sparkles in their eyes and he decided to leave his classmate a last chance before kicking him out of the room.

“I wanna do something for 'em too. So, I thought, it’s Christmas!”

“…?”

Iori waited for the rest of the explanation, but apparently Tamaki estimated he got his point across because he stopped talking and was now looking at him with great expectation. Thankfully, Riku decided to jump to his rescue.

“What Tamaki means, is that we’d like to buy Christmas presents for Mitsuki, Yamato-san and Sougo-san, to thanks them for always taking care of us!”

Punctuating his sentence with a big smile and a hand gesture, Riku managed to kick Iori’s tea cup over.

“Ah…!”

Rubbing his temples and closing his eyes, Iori let out a big sigh while Riku was fumbling with some tissues to clean the mess he just made. To everyone surprise, when he looked at them again, he answered with a smile.

“So you want to buy a gift for everyone for Christmas? Why didn’t you just start with that, Yotsuba-san?”

As annoyed as he was, he was also touched by the intention. As the years went by and they all got to know each other better, it did occur to him and his brother that when it came to family activities, most of their groupmates didn’t apparently have what you would call a normal experience. If they needed his help for that, he was more than willing to give a hand. And he was planning to buy a gift for his brother anyway.

“ _OH_! But it’s so much cooler when your big secret plan has a super _cool_ name, Iori!” answered Nagi with puppy eyes.

“Yeah, it’s like a super hero special attack name!” added Riku, apparently done piling up tissues more or less randomly on the carpet. Thanks god the carpet was black, at least it wouldn’t leave a visible stain.

“Iorin you’re not fun!” pouted Tamaki. “But you’re in, right?”

 “Yes, I think the idea is very good actually.”

“Really?! Yay!!”

The happiness he could see on his three friends’ faces was actually worth a bit of spilled tea on his carpet and a small headache, after all.

“If I remember correctly we don’t have anything next Friday afternoon after school. Rokuya-san, Nanase-san, aren’t you free as well? We could all go shopping then.”

Iori would never say it, but he was actually happy the others included him in into their somewhat-good-plan-but-for-that-absurd-name. If only to protect the unsuspecting adults to only get Ousama Pudding and Cocona merchandising as a gift. And absolutely not because it made him feel warm and happy inside to go shopping for gifts for people he cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear "Happy Happy Merry Merry Daisakusen" sounds WAY funnier in Japanese to me  
> I ended up cutting some parts out because I had no idea where this was going and it was getting too long (for no actual good reasons).  
> This is super self-indulging, but by chance if someone else liked it too then I'm happy <3  
> I kinda wanted to write a chapter for TRIGGER too but I won't have the time, so this is it xD. Thanks for reading until the end!!


End file.
